Jacob and Renessme
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Summary enclosed for those people who haven't had a chance to read all of Breaking Dawn. Some graphical death. JacobXNessie rated T for language. May make longer in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning The Beginning

This is my first Twilight fanfic. It is set after Breaking Dawn. Here is the summary:

One day Bella and Edward can't find Renessme. They look in the cottage that Esme built, no luck. A chain of events brings old friends to enemies, new friends, and old bonds formed more tightly. What will Bella do when she finds out that an old friends is behind everything? Read to find out.

I walked into the cottage and took in the air. I didn't smell Renessme's scent anywhere.

"She isn't here." Edward stated as he came up right beside me.

I ran. A year ago Jacob and the other werewolves had changed the treaty. As long as we "bloodsuckers" stay away from the humans then it is fine to go to La Push. I ran all the way to the Black's house and smelled blood. I held my breath and walked in. In the middle of the floor sprawled on his back was Billy. He was all covered and blood and some of his limbs were gone. I took a small whiff and noticed that Jacob and Renessme's scent was coming from somewhere. I ran towards Jacob's room. When I was in Jacob's room I heard the door open and then close. I ran to the living room to see who was there. It was Edward.

"Bella, we should get out of here." He said. His voice was trembling.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that Jacob would kill Billy!" I cried. My eyes stung but, since I was a vampire there were no tears to follow.

"I wonder why he killed Billy though?" Edward asked. I could see the pain in his eyes. He was sad just like me.

I just couldn't believe that Jacob would kill Billy like that! He wouldn't just kill his father for no reason! He wouldn't do that! I kept telling myself. In my heart, I knew it was true.

Edward and I ran back to the house.

"Did you find anything?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Billy-" Was all that I could manage to get out.

"We found Billy, dead in his house. He was on the floor and there was the faintest scent of Jacob. Now we have two mysteries to solve." Edward said. He ran upstairs.

"I wish that I could just see them!" Alice yelled stomping her foot on the ground.

"I wish that I knew where Renesme was." I told her sadly.

"I wish that we could tell Charlie everything. He's smart. He would probably be able to catch Jacob and find Renesme." Rosalie said.

Esme walked in and sat on the couch.

"Carlisle, is there anyway that we could find either of them?" I asked.

"I don't know. We can't have Alice look because she can't see them and I don't know where to start." He replied.

"Do you think that Jacob might have left a scent anywhere?" I asked. I began to panic. I couldn't believe that there was no way for us to find Renesme! "Is there anyway that we could find Renesme? I can't just sit back and wait for some clue that will help us find her!"

"Jacob may have left a scent. He might have been smart and covered it though." Carlisle replied.

"Well, will you come with me to look around?" I questioned.

"Fine. We'll look around for awhile. Rosalie, Emmett, find a way to find Renesme." Carlisle replied.

We walked out the door and ran halfway to Canada before we picked up the faintest scent of werewolf and half vampire.

"We may have found them." Carlisle said gravely.

"Why so glum?" I asked as we followed the scent the seemed to get stronger the farther east we went.

"I don't think that Jacob would've left this on purpose unless this is a trap and he wants us to follow it." He replied.

"Well, we can just hope that he just missed this little bit." I replied. He made me sad now. What if Jacob had left a trap and tried to kill us like Billy. I felt the burning in my eyes. They were trying to cry for the loss of a dear friend, but there were no tears there to cry.

"We'll find her Bella. Don't worry." Carlisle reassured me.

"I hope so." I told him.

We followed the scent until we got into New York. It was the biggest thing I had ever seen! It was night now and the lights were beautiful. Dazzling lights were on every building.

"Wow." Carlisle breathed.

We walked around the city and we found this old looking casino. It was a really old, rundown looking place though.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered.

"Yea?" I answered.

"I can smell Jacob, closer than he was before." Carlisle told me.

We followed the scent into the building and as soon as we came in the lights came on. In the middle of the room, all bloody and dirty, was a big, brown werewolf.

**A/N: Okay, so I fixed the story and I am posting this version. I think that it is much better and more descriptive about everyone's feeling. So, I hope you enjoy. If you find any mistakes please let me know. E-mail or something. R&R!**


	2. Jacob Tries to Explain

Jacob Tries to Explain

_So, here I am again. Nothing to do on a weekend. BORING! This is really all I can do right now. My mom doesn't let me go trick-or-treating. It sucks. ____ So, enough about my problems, Bella has some of her own._

"Bella, don't approach him. Not yet anyway." Carlisle told me picking the small silver cell phone out of his pocket. I hadn't realized that he put that in his pocket.

"Yes, we think we found Jacob." Carlisle said.

"So, do you want us to come?" I heard Edward answer.

"It would probably be a big help if you did. We aren't sure whether it is Jacob or not though. I can't get a clear scent."

"Bella knew Jacob best. Have her smell and see."

I shook my head to let him know that I wasn't sure either.

"She says that she isn't sure either." Carlisle replied through the phone.

"We'll be headed that way as soon as Rosalie stops worrying about her hair." Edward told him with a chuckle through the phone.

I giggled to myself.

The wolf in front of us looked at me with sorry, sad eyes.

"Jacob, if that is you, please unphase and talk to us." I pleaded.

He looked back behind some crates and looked back at us and bared his teeth.

"We should wait for Edward." Carlisle told me.

I nodded. I had a feeling that once Edward got here everything was going to go wrong. Carlisle probably knew this but, I wasn't sure. Jacob kept his eyes on us.

After about four minutes Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper burst in.

Edward came beside me, Jasper and Alice went to Carlisle's other side and Rose and Emmett came beside me and Edward.

The werewolf in front of us looked sorry again and sad. He changed and we knew it was Jacob.

"Why did you take Renesme?" Edward asked coolly.

Jacob looked back and pretended like he couldn't hear him.

"You do get that we could bring you up on criminal charges, don't you?" Rosalie asked rudely.

Alice had begun to back up towards the door and the rest of them didn't notice.

I ran back there and asked, "Is something wrong Alice?"

"I was watching Jasper and saw-" She started.

At that moment about three things happened at once.

Jacob phased back and lunged at Edward, I heard Renesmee yell, and Jasper bit Jacob.

"Noooooooooo!" I screamed. I rushed over toward Jacob.

He snapped his teeth at me and began to howl.

"Bella, we've got to get out of here." Edward told me urgently.

I ignored him and went to talk to Jacob. "Jake, you've got to let us get close. Carlisle might be able to help you if you would stop snapping at us." I said gently.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. I could tell that he was in pain.

"Bella, he called Sam and the others! They'll be here any minute!" Jasper called.

I looked at Jasper and then back to Jacob. I could tell that if something wasn't done soon that Jacob would die and I would never figure out where Renesmee was.

"We can't just leave him in pain like this!" I yelled my voice raising an octave.

"Bella, there's nothing that we can do now to save him. He's going to die whether this or that happens. You can't mess with fate." Edward told me.

"If we don't save him then I will leave. He took Renesmee and is the only one that knows where she is. If he dies that dies with him and we will never find her." I replied screaming still.

"Bella, we can't do anything! Sam is almost here and will rip us to shreds if he comes and finds us!" Edward screamed back.

"I'm not leaving Jacob!"

"You've got to! I can't stand losing you!"

"Well, I am not losing my daughter!"

I could hear Sam and his pack getting closer. They were about half a mile away by now.

"Jacob, you've got to let me get close. I swear that I won't hurt you." I whispered.

"Prom…ise?" He asked panting. Between all that Jacob had phased back.

"I promise." I swore.

He let me get close and look at the bite. It didn't look very deep. "Jacob, is Renesmee here?" I asked.

"Behind…the…crates" He answered.

I ran around trying to find her around the crates and found her asleep behind a humongous pile of crates.

"Honey, you've got to get up. Jacob's hurt." I whispered. "You're the only one that can save him."

Renesmee stirred. "Momma, what's going on?" She asked.

"Jasper accidentally bit Jacob. You're not venomous so you are the only one that can save him. Our venom is poisonous to werewolves and Jacob doesn't have much time." I whispered.

She stood up and ran to Jacob. She ran her hands through his hair and tried to calm him.

"Renesmee." He panted.

She sunk her teeth into his arm and began to suck out the venom.

We all watched anxiously. I know that I was wondering whether Sam and his pack would object to this. I watched as Renesmee got more tired and full. She finally pulled away and whispered, "My Jacob is alive," and then fell asleep.

Jacob stood up and took Renesmee in his arms. "Bella, something is going to happen soon. I can't go into great detail but, Renesmee needs to stay with me for now. I didn't tell you because I knew that you would object. All I could think about was saving Renesmee. She is the only thing that matters to me." Jacob said.

"She can stay with me and Edward. It's not like she is in any danger from being with us." I told him.

"She has blood that pulses through her veins. Someone in your "family" isn't telling the truth about their diet. Haven't you noticed? Renesmee would get sluggish and tired during the day and not want to do anything?" Jacob asked.

"Carlisle said that that was expected with her being half and all." I replied my hands on my hips.

"I can't risk it." I replied gravely and then ran off.

As soon as Jacob left Carlisle turned to everyone. "Who is attacking humans?" He asked forcibly.

No one moved. We all stood extremely still. I was in shock. Too many things were happening at once.

Carlisle sighed. Edward was always defensive and protecting her so he really wouldn't be the one that would do this. He hadn't drank human blood for a century. Rosalie and Emmett would never do that to me. Alice loved Renesmee and really couldn't see her so it couldn't have been Alice. The only one left, Jasper.

We all came to that conclusion at the same time and looked at him. A wide grin spread across his face.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that I was able to right this much! It is Friday and it is really easy to write on a day that you don't have school. Well, R&R!


	3. Jasper's Trick

_J__**asper's Trick**_

A/N: Hehe. Left you with a cliff hanger last time. I'm going to continue now 'cause you are probably tired of my talking.

I fluttered my eyes open. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there but, I was in a hospital bed with things attached to me. I looked over and Charlie and Renee were sitting in chairs beside me asleep. I couldn't believe that the heart monitors and things were working. How had I gotten here anyways?

Charlie stirred awake. He realized I was awake and smiled.

"Dad, how did I get here?" I asked. My words sounded slurred and uneven.

"Don't you remember? You almost got run over by a car when you got off the plane in Forks." Charlie replied, his eyebrows creasing.

"No. I landed safely and met Edward. We were married." I replied confused.

"You really hit your head hard." Charlie whispered.

I noticed Jasper standing in a corner.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!" I yelled to him. He just stood there smiling.

Renee woke up with a start. "What are you yelling about?" She asked sluggishly.

"Over in that corner! That's Edward Cullens brother Jasper!" I yelled pointing. Why didn't they get it? I was a worried mother!

"Bella," Renee started gently, "No one is over in that corner." She told me.

"Yes, there is!" I yelled angrily. I jumped out of the bed and lunged at Jasper. He was sturdy. Maybe only a vampire could see him when he was doing whatever he was doing. "Jasper, what. did. you. do. with. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee?!" I asked yelling through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything." He replied with a devil grimace.

"You did something and I am not going to stop bothering you until you tell me what you did with my daughter!" I yelled breaking through three octaves in my voice. It still sounded like bells.

Jasper was so close to the wall that he looked like part of it. He disappeared through the wall.

I clenched my hands into fists and pounded on the wall. It broke, of course, into a million little pieces. I ran through the open wall and outside. I noticed Renesmee playing in a field of flowers.

"Momma!" She yelled.

I ran towards her but, before I got to her Jasper ran away with her.

_**"Bella, wake up love."**_ I heard Edward's voice in the sky.

"What's going on?!" I yelled. I could hear my voice mumble it above.

_**"Jasper has Renesmee and he used her powers to-" **_and he was cut off.

I opened my eyes wide. Edward was being held by Japer while Renesmee sat beside me.

"Momma, what's going on?" She asked out loud.

"Jasper is being bad." I replied.

Edward twisted his body around holding Jasper in a strangle-hold.

"Why did you drink Renesmee's blood?" I asked angrily.

"I got tired of the dumb diet of animal blood. I almost never got to drink good blood that tasted human I couldn't stand it any longer!" Jasper growled.

I hissed back.

"I'll never give in anyway! You'll be safe nowhere!" Jasper yelled. He grabbed Renesmee and ran.

"MOMMA!!" She yelled to me as he carried her away into the darkness.


	4. Discontinuation

Jasper and the Truth

Thanks to kit9898 and an anonymous review I got from Confused Shaman. I'm continuing. Well, enough of my babbling! On to the story!

Everyone stood unimaginably still. No one breathed either.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked angrily through my teeth.

"Now now. Charlie asked a question and unlike you all I intend to answer it." Jasper replied with an evil grin.

"I won't let you tell him. I got this fate on my own choice. I'm pressure Charlie into being like us." I said.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Charlie asked.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "Jasper, if you tell Charlie then I will personally rip you to shreds."

"Then you would never know where your daughter is. I'm the only one that knows her whereabouts and I don't intend to tell at all." Jasper said.

"We'll be free to kill you if we want to. Or we could torture you until you told us where Renesmee is and then kill you. If my dad were to know then we could pretty much do anything we want to." I said smiling.

"First you don't want me to know then you want me to know. What is going on?" Charlie asked.

Jasper opened his mouth to talk, but Edward ran over and clamped his hand over Jasper's mouth.

"You say one word and I'll have to get Sam in here. He'll be able to do what we can't." Edward whispered.

"Do you think that will scare me? You are sorely mistaken." Jasper said.

I could tell that Jasper was making everyone tense. "Why don't you not make everyone feel so tense and admit defeat?" I asked smugly.

"'Cause then this would be fun anymore." Jasper replied with a smile. "Anyway, I'm not going to give up so easily."

Everything happened within three seconds after he said that. Jasper ran around the room, grabbed Charlie, and got to the door. Luckily, Carlisle had it vampire proof and locked.

"Dammit!" Jasper exclaimed.

I could hear Charlie's breathing slow. "Jasper, what do you want from this?" I asked agitated.

"Duh, I don't want to be on the animal diet you guys are on!" Jasper yelled.

"This is all about Jasper wanting to be a vegetarian?" Charlie asked hoarsely.

"Dad, it's more complicated than that." I said in a whisper.

Jasper was back in the room by then and had Charlie on the couch.

"Jasper, if you don't tell us where Renesmee is I'll-" Jasper cut me off.

"What? You'll kill me? That just isn't that scary." Jasper shrugged.

At that second Renesmee came in.

_**A/N: Hehe! So, like I said. Read and Review!!!!**_


	5. Renesmee

Renesmee's Explanation

A/N: Hello, everyone!!!!! This is whatever chapter number it is and we've got a surprising twist!!! So, on to the story!!!

"Renesmee!" I exclaimed. I ran over and picked her up in my arms and kissed her forehead. Edward walked over.

"Why did you come?" Jasper asked with a glare.

"I didn't want to stay with you anymore and hurt my parents." Renesmee said.

"I told you to stay." Jasper said, a hurt tone in his voice.

"Now, I can rip you to shreds." Edwards said through his teeth.

"Daddy, please don't." Renesmee said.

"Why not? He kidnapped you?!" Edward exclaimed. He was angry. I could tell.

"I wanted to be taken." Renesmee said.

"What?!" Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jacob yelled.

"I was tired of being told that I couldn't see Jacob and Momma and Jacob fighting over me. I let Jacob take me 'cause I wanted to get away from Momma and to spend time with him but, all he was worried about was keeping me away from Jasper." Renesmee explained.

"Why are you so talkative today?" I asked her.

"I want to explain to everyone and not have to think about it over and over." Renesmee explained.

"So, did Jasper do anything wrong?" I asked her.

"He would suck my blood. He sucked the venom out afterward though. I wanted him to though." Renesmee said.

"Why did you want him to though?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story." Renesmee said. "This started the about a week ago when Momma had just finished fighting with Jacob about us moving so that we would be safe. Jacob left and Jasper came up to me. He asked me whether I wanted out of here and I replied yes."

**_**flashback(Renesmee POV)****_

_**"Are you sure that you want out Renesmee?" Jasper asked.**_

_**"I'm positive. Momma and Jacob are always fighting and I want to spend time with both of them but, they won't listen to me." I replied.**_

_**"Alright. Meet me tonight and we'll run away. I don't want to stay here anymore either Renesmee." Jasper had replied.**_

_**I nodded and then Jasper left. **_

_****end flashback****_

"I wanted to get away from the fighting and to be alone. I don't want to be someone that people fight over anymore. I am a living, breathing half-human, half-vampire. I am not a prize or trophy to be won or lost. I am a person." Renesmee said.

Everyone was shocked. The silence was broken by a small snort from Jacob's direction.

"I want to be treated like I'm not just a child. I'm a person and probably more intelligent than most people my age. I just want to be normal." Renesmee said.

"We didn't mean to treat you wrongly." I said.

"Nessie, we didn't mean to make you feel like you didn't belong. We are just very protective parents. You are our one and only child. Your part Bell and part me." Edward told her.

Charlie sat on the couch in astonishment. "She. Just. Talked." He breathed out.

"Dad, we need to explain the things that we can. I'm not normal anymore. I'm not a werewolf but, I'm also not human. Renesmee was carried in me while I was human. She is mine and Edward's daughter." I explained.

"I'm going to go home and let you all talk this out. I need to think about this." Charlie said walking out the front door.

"Momma, I want to stay here but, no more fighting over me." She said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Not so fast!" Jasper exclaimed racing over. He grabbed Renesmee and ran out the door and into the forest.

"Alice! Emmett! Go after him!" Carlisle yelled.

I sat down on the couch and cried. _Why is this happening to me?!_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got writers block. So, like always, read and review!!!!**_


	6. Not Enough Time

Not Enough Time

Okay, I rarely ever have time to write anymore. I will try my best to get chapters out every week of all my stories(if you only read one that doesn't count for you.) My school is having testing and my Math teacher assigns homework every day and I am in choir at my school so I don't really have time. I will do my best to post every week at least once because, most of the time that I get to get on is on Mondays. Please, all the people that are reading this now and still read my stories, stick with me and I promise you won't regret it!

-Naruto's Biggest Fan


	7. The End

Chasing After Renesmee and Jasper

A/N: Okay, so I am going to try and finish this up for two reasons. 1.) I really don't have enough time to write on four different stories!

_**2.) I really can't think of anything more to put into this story.**_

_**So, here's the ending. Hope you like it!!!!!!**_

__"Bella, don't worry. Renesmee will be fine. Alice and Emmett are going after Jasper and will get Renesmee back," Edward told me.

"I can't stand it anymore Edward! Jasper will just come after her again and again! It's been how long and the Volturi haven't done anything?!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down. They probably haven't heard about it yet. This is definently a threat to revealing us," Rosalie told me.

"I'm going after Jasper myself. I'm tired of doing nothing at all and just watching others do my job for me," I told them getting off the couch.

"Wow, quick change of character Bella," Jacob whispered.

I ran toward Jasper and Renesmee's scent.

**With Jasper**

"Let me go!" Renesmee screeched.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Jasper said.

Renesmee began to beat her fists against Jasper's side and yelling as loud as she could.

**Bella**

She raced as fast as she could and caught up with Alice and Emmett.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I came to save my daughter. Have you seen Jasper yet?" Bella asked as Renesmee's scream reached her ears.

Bella pushed her legs to move faster and faster until she finally reached Jasper.

"You'll never see Renesmee ever again!" Jasper roared pumping his legs faster and faster.

Bella and Jasper fought with strength, racing each other for Renesmee.

"Momma!!!" Renesmee shrieked as Jasper veered to the right and disappeared out of sight.

Bella raced after Jasper again leaving Alice and Emmett behind her.

Jasper kept racing in different directions and Bella continued to chase him until the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon.

"You'll never find me in the dark!" Jasper had yelled as the sun set.

Bella followed the sound of his voice to find him sitting on a log holding Renesmee and biting her.

Bella, quick as a flash, grabbed Renesmee from his hands and held her close. "Shh," She whispered as Renesmee whimpered.

"Hand her over and Charlie won't get hurt," Jasper threatened.

"We're far away from Forks and you won't be able to get back there before I get back!" Bella yelled dashing through the forest of trees and taking the phone that Edward gave her. She dialed Carlisle number and waited.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Listen closely. Jasper is chasing me back to Forks and I need to know that you guys are protecting Charlie. He's going to try and kill him to get Renesmee back," Bella told him.

"I'll send Edward and Rosalie over. I think that Jacob and some of the other werewolves will help too," Carlisle replied.

I hung up and focused on saving my daughter. I put my shield around both me and Renesmee and ran. I raced Jasper for Forks.

"Bella!" Jasper roared in anger.

I pushed myself faster and finally got to the Cullen house. I burst through the doorway and the door fell from the frame. I ran for Edward's room and locked myself in.

After the incident with the couch Carlisle had installed a steel door that not even a vampire could break.

Jasper began pounding on the door trying to get through but, the steel door would not allow it.

"Momma, we have to kill Jasper if we ever want to be left alone. He told me while you were chasing after us," Renesmee whispered.

I held Renesmee close. "Listen," I whispered in her ear. "I want you to go and find your dad. He should be at Grandpa's house. I want you to be safe while I fight Jasper."

Renesmee nodded and jumped from my arms. She ran out the window as I opened the door and flung myself on Jasper.

"Get off of me!!!!" He yelled angrily looking into Edward's room and then snarling.

"You have lost Jasper!" I yelled turning us over so that I was on top of him and pinning his arms to the side.

Jasper continued to struggle and finally turned them around so he was at the top and holding me down.

I kicked Jasper as hard as I could.

He doubled over.

I stood up and smashed my foot, as hard as I could, into his back.

He screamed. It was like death staring you in the face. I was about to kill Jasper and it was as easy as stepping on him. I could believe my eyes when we fell through the floor and into the living room.

"You'll…never…best me," Jasper panted, trying to catch his breath.

I ran at him and bit his neck. Nothing came out but, Jasper screamed in agony. I finally let go and he fell to the ground. I kicked him once more and left him writhing on the ground.

That was the end. Jasper disappeared and Renesmee was safe. Eventually Jacob and Renesmee got married and had three children named Ciela, Anthony, and Claire Black. Anthony and Claire were werewolves and Ciela was a half vampire. And they all lived happily ever after.

_**The End…**_


	8. Want me to continue this story? Read!

You all might be happy!!!!!!! X3. Okay, so, I was reading through my anonymous reviews and I realized… A lot of you guys liked this story!!! X3. Anyway, I was thinking about re-doing the chapters!!!!!! Remaking them and everything!!!! Woot! Woot! Do you guys want me to start this over and then maybe continue it onward???? Review and let me no! Or just PM!!!!!!!

_**Umm…. Hmmm…. I probably should thank you all for reviewing this story when I was updating… Do you all want me to continue???? Do you want me to re-write the chapters from before so that they are better?**_

_**Well, let me know!!!!!!! Bye bye!!!!!**_

_**-MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
